Breaking and Mending the Heart
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: Inspired by Fireball-Fuchsia's youtube video. NarutoXSasukeXGaara love triangle. Mainly GaaraXNaruto; NarutoXGaara; Naruto loves Sasuke, but Sasuke threatens to kill Naruto, which breaks Naruto's heart. Gaara loves Naruto. Will Gaara's love help mend Naruto's broken heart? Yoai;Lemon;ManXMan
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Fireball-Fuchsia's video! You should watch it~~~ For some reason, I can't seem to put the link here, which is a pity...

Sasuke X Gaara X Naruto love triangle.

DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (If I did, well…Never mind that.)

ManXMan, No like, no read. Yaoi and lemons.

**I SAW SOMEONE DO THIS…DIVDIER SINCE FOR SOME REASON THEY WON'T LET YOU USE LINES**

**(Naruto POV) **

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke…I love you" I murmured, snuggling closer to his chest. He smiled a small smile and hugged me, wrapping me in his arms. He kissed my forehead. "And I love you, Naruto" he said. _

_I looked at him with loving eyes. "You're never going to leave me right?" I asked him. "Of course not" he said in a lecturing tone. "I'm too in love with you" he said before kissing my lips gently. _

_Time skips…_

"_My hate…is nothing that you'll understand. I will kill you and destroy Konoha. You just wait. I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Sasuke yelled. I was stunned. He walked away, a dark aroma coming out from him. _

_I tried calling after him, but my voice wasn't there. I was mute. 'Sasuke! Come back…' I mouthed. It was too late. He disappeared into the darkness. _

_End of Flashback_

"SASUKE!" I yelled. I was sitting up from my bed, sweating. I put my hand on my forehead. 'Sasuke…why…' I was depressed. I lied back down.

There was a knock on my window. I turned around, head still on my pillow, staring at the person. It was Kakashi. "Naruto, you have to meet me and Sakura next to the village gates. As the Hokage, you should be up by now" he lectured me.

I grumbled and got out of the bed. "Yeah, yeah…Give me a few minutes, will you?" I said. Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke and leaves. I sighed while washing, changing, and heading out the door.

As I was walking, I looked at the sky. It was clear blue, the sun shining, yet the wind was blowing gently, making it a perfect day to go take a walk. 'It's a beautiful day…But I'm not feeling too happy' I thought, thinking about my dream.

Three kids who crossed my path stopped and bowed down at me. "Thank you for bringing our village to peace and saving all of us!" one kid said. "You're really strong! You're my idol! I want to become a Hokage like you one day!" another said. The last hid behind the one who announced that he would become the next Hokage, embarrassed.

I bent down to become eye level with them, grinning. "I'm sure that you'll become Hokage someday. For now, try to improve your grades and train harder. This goes for all of you. Don't get in too much trouble like what I did when I was your age" I laughed a nervous laugh. "Did you get into a lot of trouble when you were little, Hokage?" the shy kid asked. "Haha! Yup!" I admitted .

We said our good byes and I continued walking towards the gates. "Naruto! You're late!" Sakura lectured me. "I'm not really in the mood for lectures, Sakura. Why am I here?" I asked them. "Naruto, are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked me. "Yeah. I'm fine" I replied.

"You forgot about the meeting with the Kazekage?" Kakashi interrupted. "Yeah…I remember…" I was silent. "What for exactly?" I asked, still confused. "YOU IDIOT!" Sakura said, hitting me on the head. "Is there a day when you're going to stop hitting me?" I complained. "I'm losing brain cells here!" I said, pissed off.

She sighed in disbelief. "Anyways, we're going to have a meeting in the sand village, so we can become allies by signing a contract. Anything else you forgot?" she quickly said. I sighed and shook my head. "No. Let's get going" I said. Kakashi and Sakura were my escorts, which I said wasn't necessary, but they were stubborn and refused to let me go by myself.

We jumped and jumped from tree branch to tree branch arriving in the sand village in a few minutes. "Welcome, Hokage" the guards greeted. I felt uncomfortable about them calling me the Hokage, but I convinced myself to get used to it. 'I mean. I'm the Hokage. What's weird about them calling me it? I guess I'm not used to it, but-' "Naruto? Are you listening?" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

Kakashi was looking at me strangely. "You're not usually this distracted" he commented. "I guess I'm just tired. Are we almost there?" I said, quickly changing the subject. "I was trying to tell you that we're here already…" Kakashi said in an isn't-it-obvious tone. "Hey. Like I said, I'm just tired" I protested.

The doors opened to the building and it was Gaara, with Kankuro and Temari behind him. "You're late" Kankuro commented. "Ah sorry about that…Someone here overslept..." Kakashi apologized. "Like sensei, like student…" Temari commented. Gaara stood silent, with his arms crossed. "Follow me" was all he said.

Me, Sakura, and Kakashi followed Gaara to what looked like a meeting room. There was a circular table with a hole in the middle, kind of like a doughnut. Surrounding it were many chairs. We all sat down and started to talk. (Meetings are boring, no? Let's just skip to the end…)

At the end of the meeting, Gaara and I were the last ones out. He grabbed my wrist. "Naruto, we need to talk" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

I have nothing to say…

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Naruto POV)**

I looked at Gaara and at his hand holding my wrist. I looked at Gaara again. "Yeah? What is it?" I asked him. He had a hint of hesitation on his face. "Uhm…Well…" He frowned. "Never mind" he finally said. He let go of my hand and walked out the door.

"Gaara…" I started to say and held his hand. He looked stunned and his eyes widened. "You just made me really curious. Tell me" I stubbornly said. Gaara took his hand away and crossed his arms. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Are you still in love with Sasuke?" he asked me quickly. "H-Huh?" I was surprised. "Are you still in love with Sasuke or not?" he repeated again, a little more slower.

Mixed feelings started to overcome me. "Do I still love him? Well…" I started to say. 'I do think about him. I still want him to come back. But do I love him? That question never came across my mind' Gaara looked a little rejected. "Well?" he asked.

"I…Don't know…" I finally said. He frowned. "It's a yes or no question, Naruto. What you mean you don't know?" he questioned, sounding a little mad. "I don't know is I don't know. It's hard to explain. Maybe my broken heart hasn't been healed yet and has no room for another person. Ok? That's the best I can explain it" I said, walking out of the room.

'What's his problem?' I asked myself, confused. Sakura was waiting outside and Kakashi was reading his book. He looked up from his page. "You done chatting with Gaara?" he asked while putting his book away. I nodded, trying to seem like nothing happened, but my thoughts kept nagging me.

"Let's go" I quickly said before they could question me. We jumped on the trees and finally arrived in the Hidden Leaf Village. "Alright. Thanks guys" I said. Sakura was about to say something, but Kakashi covered her mouth. "No problem Naruto" he said, smiling and jumped. (You know…They jump and then all of a sudden they're like in another place. I don't know…Masashi Kishimoto doesn't explain this very well)

I sighed and headed towards the Hokage mansion. 'I have a ton of paperwork to do…' I complained. I sat down on the chair.

_Few hours later…_

My stomacth started to growl. 'I'm so hungry…I forgot that I didn't even eat breakfast. Ramen time…' I walked out of the mansion and headed towards my favorite ramen shop.

"Hey, Naruto. How have you been?" Teuchi asked me while I ate.(Teuchi is the ramen guy) I smiled a fake smile. "Fine" I quietly replied. I finished the bowl and put the money on the table. "That was delicious, thanks. I'll come back tomorrow" I said aloud and left the shop, heading back to the mansion to finish my paperwork.

_Nighttime…_

I yawned aloud. 'It's getting really late' I thought. I glanced at the huge pile of papers I still needed to do. "If I don't do them today…Then I'll have to do them tomorrow and then there will be more work to do…Maybe I can finish it…" I mumbled, trying to convince myself. 'Let me just put my head down…Only for a few minutes…' I put my arms on the table and lied my headonto my arms, closing my eyes.

_Dreaming…_

_I looked around. People's backs were turned, ignoring me. "Hello?" I called out. They didn't say anything. "Hey! I'm here! Just look behind you!" I shouted. "Please! Just someone notice me…" I whispered, starting to feel tears come out of my eyes. _

_A person came out of the crowd. It was Sasuke. I wiped my tears away and smiled. "Sasuke?" I questioned him, not wanting to believe my eyes. He nodded, smiling. He held out his arms, gesturing a hug._

_I ran towards him, only to find myself going through him. I was shocked. I looked behind me to see that it was just an illusion. He was fading away and someone stood a few feet away from me. It was dark and gloomy. _

_It was another Sasuke. He had a creepy smile on him, pointing his sword at me. "I want to kill you. You will be my first target when I attack Konoha, Naruto. My hate…my loneliness… SURPASSES YOURS!" he yelled, glaring at me. _

_I wanted to run, but my body was frozen. Sasuke came running after me, still pointing his sword at me. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel pain. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes to find sand protecting me. 'Sand? That could only mean…" _

_I looked next to me. It was Gaara. 'Why?' I thought. He looked at me. He mouthed some words, but I couldn't read them. Everything started to fade away and I was falling into a never ending hole. _

_End of Dream_

I lifted my head up quickly. The papers were scattered across the table and floor. Sunlight was seeping through the windows. I stretched to find that my back hurt and my face, hands, legs, and arms felt numb. 'Oww…' I groaned.

I started to organize the papers and heard a knock on the door.

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffhanger…Bwhahaha


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I updated today anyways, right? :D

Thanks for your kind reviews. They made me feel really happy.

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Gaara POV)

I was visiting Konoha early in the morning, since I had some free time. This was on my to-do list in the mornings. I would get up early, walk around my village to check if my people are safe. If I still had time, I would visit Konoha. To…Uh…See my allies…

'But if I'm being honest, I actually go to Konoha to see Naruto…' I blushed a light shade of red. Then I frowned, with my heart feeling stabbed. 'Naruto might only like me as a friend, though. That damn friend zone!' I was angry, but I looked calm outside.

I passed the Hokage mansion. I sighed. "SASUKE!" I heard Naruto say. I froze. 'Sasuke? Was he back?' Now I felt even more rejected. "Gaara?" Naruto mumbled. 'Huh? Did he see me?'

I was thinking while I heard shuffling noises inside the building. 'Well, better to knock than just stand out here' I knocked on the door loud and clear. The noises stopped and I was scared for a few seconds that Sasuke really did come back. I heard a "Come in" and I opened the door.

My eyes widened. Naruto was picking up papers on the ground. He looked at me and his eyes widened. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. "Gaara. It's you. What are you doing in Konoha so early?" he asked. I quickly thought of an excuse. "To visit my new allies" I said. Naruto seemed to believe it.

"Naruto?" I started to say. "Yeah?" "What happened here?" I asked him. "Oh this? Well, I fell asleep while doing paperwork and I guess while I was sleeping, I knocked them over." Naruto stifled a yawn. He wiped his tears from the yawn and there were red patterns on his arm and cheek. 'I guess he really did sleep…' (Those patters that happen when you press down something hard? Like when you make that 'X' when you get a mosquito bite.)

I walked over to where Naruto was and bent down to help him pick up the papers. "Thanks, Gaara" Naruto said and smiled at me. I felt my face grow hot and my heart skipped a beat. "No problem" I replied. When we were done, I put the papers I had collected on Naruto's desk.

Naruto sat down, groaning at the large amount of paperwork that was piled on his desk. "Thanks again, Gaara. Now I just got to finish this paperwork…" he said, not sounding very happy.

I smirked and held out my hand. Naruto looked at it, his face looking very confused. "Yes?" he asked. "Come on, Naruto. When I have a lot of paperwork to do, I like to go take walks. Since its spring, the weather has been very nice lately. Not too warm…and not too cold. So take my hand. Let's go on a walk…before I drag you out of this boring place" I said, suddenly getting enough courage to say something like that.

I was afraid Naruto would refuse, making me look like a hopeless fool. Instead, he held out his hand and placed it on mine. "Ok. That sounds fun. Let's go" he said. He stood up from his chair, still holding my hand, and ran out of the building.

'Woah. He's fast' I was basically being dragged outside. 'And…He's holding my hand…' I shook my head. 'I sound like a girl with a huge crush'

Naruto looked at me and grinned. I blushed a little. He let go of my hand once we were outside and put it behind his neck. I got a little upset. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Yeah…I needed this" he said. I crossed my arms, standing next to Naruto, and closed my eyes. 'This is nice…The cool breeze and the sun shining…Naruto standing right next to me… I wish everyday would be like this…' I smiled a small smile.

We walked around the village talking every now and then. We bumped into a few villagers, which greeted Naruto and were surprised to see me. I didn't mind. For breakfast, I bought Naruto ramen. I wasn't hungry, so I didn't buy any for myself.

Naruto ate the ramen in only a few minutes, which surprised me. "Thanks, Gaara!" Naruto thanked me. I smiled. "No problem" Naruto left the shop as I was putting money on the table. Teuchi smirked and I gave him a weird look. "Yes? May I help you with something?" I asked him, being cautious.

He gestured me to come closer so he could whisper something in my ear. I did as I was told. "You like Naruto, right? That's why you walk around here almost every morning?" he whispered. My face grew hot. "N-No…" I protested. "Trust me. I've seen enough couples in here to know if someone likes someone else or not."

I was about to ask him how he could tell, but Naruto interrupted us. "Whatcha two whispering about?" he asked. "N-Nothing" I stammered. I held his wrist and pulled him out of the shop.

We walked around the village for one more hour until it was time for me to go.

"Naruto, you don't have to…" I protested. "Don't worry about it! I don't want to do those boring paperwork, anyways" he refused. I sighed. Naruto claimed that he would walk me back home.

"That was fun. Thanks, Gaara" Naruto said, smiling at me. "No problem" I replied. Naruto was silent for a moment. "Hey Gaara…About that question if I liked Sasuke or not…" Naruto started to say. Sasuke's name made my attention become fully alert. "Yeah?" I urged him to go on, trying not to sound desperate. "I don't think I'm in love with him anymore" Naruto muttered.

I couldn't believe my ears. "Really?" I sounded surprised. My face was emotionless, but inside I was squealing like a fangirl. 'KYAAAA~~~' I screamed to myself. (Lol. I just wrote that for humor. I know Gaara wouldn't actually do that)

"So what I'm trying to say is: thanks" Naruto said. "You already thanked me for the walk, Naruto" I told him. "No. Not only for the walk. But for making me realize that Sasuke will never love me again. I mean, I want him to come back, but I can't love him for the rest of my life. I need to get over him." Naruto turned his head to face me. "I'm really grateful that you helped me, Gaara. So thanks" He smiled a wide smile.

I blushed. "Naruto?" I slowly said. "Yes?" "I…I…Uh…" I tried to find the right words to say. "I-"

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm evil. I know and I'm sorry. But I need to sleep. Goodnight. I promise I'll wake up early and write a new chapter as soon as I wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry about the cliffhangers, but cliffhangers want the reader to keep on reading this story. To the story! (I would appreciate it if you reviewed)

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Naruto POV)**

"I…" Gaara started to say. I stood, waiting for Gaara to finish his sentence. "I'm glad" Gaara finally said. "Huh?" I was surprised. "I'm glad. Now I don't have to see you so depressed anymore" Gaara said, smiling and continued walking.

I caught up with Gaara and walked alongside with him. "You really are a good friend, Gaara" I said. Gaara smiled, but he didn't seem very happy. He looked more troubled.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He didn't seem to be paying attention. I waved my hand in front of his face. He shook his head and looked confused. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Yeah! I'm fine. You don't have to walk me any further. The village is only a few feet away now" he said.

"But I don't mind-"I said. He smiled. "Don't worry about me, Naruto. I'll see you sometime" Gaara waved while his back was turned, walking.

'There's definitely something wrong…Great. Now I'm just plain curious and it's going to bug me until I find out…' I ran after Gaara and hugged him. "Huh? Naruto? What are you doing?" he said, eyes wide. "I'm not going to let you go until you tell me what's going on" I stubbornly claimed. "Why, may I ask?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Because we're friends" I stated like it was the obvious truth. Gaara was silent. "Is that all you think of me? A friend? That's what I'm wondering" Gaara said, sounding depressed now. I was confused. "Well, yeah. You're my best friend, Gaara!" I said, letting him go.

Gaara smiled a weak smile. "Thanks, Naruto. It makes me happy that at least we're friends. I really need to go now. I also have some paperwork to do. See you" He walked away and I raised an eyebrow. 'Hm. Strange question…I have some paperwork of mine to finish anyways. I started walking back to Konoha.

**(Gaara POV)**

"Ngh…" I put my hand over my painfully beating heart. "Not this again…It's hurting, but it's not bleeding. I have broken heart. He only sees me as a friend. I heard of this. I'm being friend zoned. It's so painful.' I felt tears come out from my eyes. I was in a desert, so nobody was around.

I fell to my knees. "No…I don't want another broken heart. I want love love…I want Naruto's love…'

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Short chapter. Sorry about that. But now I'm kinda stuck. No…Wait. I have idea and I'll write it….tomorrow! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys. I guess I made you pretty sad about Gaara being broken hearted. But it's Naruto's fault for being so damn gullible! Too naïve….Well, don't worry. I have something planned out.

Oh but since he matured just a little bit since he became Hokage, let's just say he thinks about his troubles now…Really deeply.

I would appreciate if you reviewed instead of being a ghost reader…*Pouts* (You don't have to if you're too lazy to. XD )

Oh yeah…My Kankuro and Kiba story…Should I continue it? Also my Gaara and Kiba story? What do you think?

**NO HATE COMMENT. I swear; I'll get really pissed if you ignore this warning. **

(I forgot the disclaimer… I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I ONLY OWN THE STORY! THIS GOES FOR ALL MY EARLIER CHAPPYS AND THE REST OF THE CHAPPYS FOR THIS STORY! IDEA BELONGS TO FIREBALL-FUCHISA. )

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Naruto POV)**

I was lying on my pillow. The time was 11pm and I still couldn't sleep.

_Flashback_

"_Is that all you think of me? A friend? That's what I'm wondering" Gaara said, sounding depressed now. I was confused. "Well, yeah. You're my best friend, Gaara!" I said, letting him go. _

_End of Flashback_

I frowned. 'What was so bad about calling him a friend? Did I do something that made him mad…?' I turned in my sleep.

'Could it be? No…Gaara's not gay. Even if he was, he wouldn't fall for me. Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow when he walks here again…But for now…Let's sleep' I thought before closing my eyes.

_Morning…_

When the sun went through my windows, I immediately opened my eyes. 'Best to see Gaara early or I'll over sleep' I smiled, doing my main morning activities, such as brushing my teeth…washing my face…You know the drill.

I changed my clothes and went outside. (Naruto's clothes are like his dad's, but with a touch of orange of course.) 'Gaara…Gaara…Gaara….Where could he be?' I looked in the allies, blocks, stores, and around the village. After a long 30 minutes, Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe I'll ask Teuchi He always sees Gaara passing by of not…" I muttered. I went to Ichiraku's and asked Teuchi if he had seen Gaara.

He shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him. Sorry, Naruto. Want some ramen?" he replied. I frowned. "Oh ok. Thanks for your time, Teuchi. Ad it's alright. Maybe later" I said and left the shop.

"I should go see if Gaara is alright" I was about to head to the village gates when a poof of smoke came in front of me. "What?" I was surprised. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi was standing in front of me with a stern look.

"Where do you think you're going, Naruto?" I asked. "None of your business" I snapped. Kakashi looked at me. "You need to finish your paperwork. I left a huge, new pile on your desk, so you're welcome. After you finish everything, then I'll let you go. "He smiled, holding both my wrists, so I couldn't escape or do any hand signs.

"Grrrr…You were not thanked and no you're not welcome! I'm going to do those stupid papers later so let me go!" I spat. He sighed and let me go. "I had to carry all those heavy papers to that building. I understand, Naruto. I thought it was proper to respect your elders, but never mind. I guess I'm just getting too old now." I felt waves of guilt inside me.

"Ok! Ok! I'll do those papers" I said, rolling my eyes. He smiled. "Good Luck!" he said before disappearing again. I sighed and jumped on the roof of the building until I arrived at the Hokage mansion.

As soon as I opened the door, I sweat dropped. My mouth opened and the leaned against the wall. On top of my desk was the pile of papers I left for another day and the papers that Kakashi sent me were 2 huge piles on the floor. I groaned. 'This is torture…'

I sat down and let out a huge sigh. 'Best get this done and over with…'

_Hours Later…_

"I'M DONE!" I yelled. I looked out the window to find that it was night time. "Aww…Come on…I'm finally done and it's night already…." I complained out loud. I stretched my arms and yawned loudly. My eyes widened. 'No…I can't sleep now. Not when I just finished.'

'It's not too late…Maybe I'll go take a walk…' I neatly piled all my finished papers in one stack and went outside. Since the sun wasn't up, the breeze felt cool, yet refreshing. It sure pays off going outside after hours of doing paperwork inside. 'I'll go treat myself to ramen…'

As I was walking to Ichiraku's, (Ramen shop name) I met Iruka sensei. "Sensei!" I called after him. "Oh Naruto. How are you these days?" he asked, smiling as soon as he saw me. "I'm fine. I just have a lot of paperwork to do these days…" I admitted.

He crossed his arms. "Well, no one said that the title of the Hokage was fun…" he said. "But I'm proud of you, Naruto" he finished. He grinned proudly, beaming from his praise.

"So what are you doing outside this late? Taking a walk?" he asked. "Well, yeah I was since I finally finished all the paperwork so far, but I'm heading to Ichiraku's right now" I stated. He uncrossed his arms. "Well, maybe I can join you. It's on me, but try not to eat too many bowls, Naruto…" he said in a lecturing tone.

"Yeah…I got it. But Iruka sensei, you don't need to treat me like a little kid anymore" I told him. His eyes widened. "Oh yeah…You're right…You're the Hokage now. Sorry, Naruto" he said, looking a little sad. He sighed. "I guess I'm just not used to one of my students becoming the Hokage" he confessed, a ghost smile on his face.

"Well, you better get used to it, Iruka sensei! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" I proudly announced. He smiled at me. "Well, sorry Hokage" he joked. I rolled my eyes.

**(Iruka POV)**

We sat down in Ichiraku's and both were eating ramen. "Ramen~~~its ramen~~" Naruto said in a singsong voice. I smirked. 'You've grown Naruto. I remember when you were still and academy student, claiming that you would be the Hokage in that very same spot.'

_Flashback_

"_Naruto" I started to say. "Hmmm?" Naruto replied, while eating ramen. "Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean, you know who the Hokage are, don't you?" I asked, finishing my sentence. "Of course I do" he simply replied, finishing his bowl. _

_He looked at me. "Everybody knows. They were the greatest shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best; undefeated ninja champs? And the fourth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the nine-tailed fox…He was the most amazing" Naruto said, while thinking. _

"_Then why did you-" I was cut off by Naruto. "Because I'm going to greater than any of them- Me. Naruto-The next Hokage-A ninja legend!" he stated aloud. "Then everyone will have to shop disrespecting me and look up to me! Believe it!" He added. I didn't say anything. _

"_Oh. By the way, I want to ask a little favor sensei" Naruto said. "You want another bowl?" I asked. "No…I…Want to try on your headband…Please?" he begged. I smiled. "Oh this? No way! You can only wear the headband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a ninja. You've got to pass the test tomorrow" I told him, being straightforward. _

"_That is so uncool!" Naruto complained. I laughed. "Hey, is that why you took off your goggles?" I pointed out. "Uhhh..I want another bowl!" Naruto replied, trying to change the subject. I laughed. _

_End of Flashback _

'Now look at you…The Hokage and the hero of this village. And I see you still wear my headband, too. Between you and me…Naruto….You're my favorite student that I've ever taught…' Naruto finished his bowl. "Ah~ That was delicious. Thanks, Iruka sensei" he said. I was silent. "Uhh..Iruka sensei?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "Oh sorry" I quickly said and continued eating. "You're getting pretty old, huh, Iruka sensei?" Naruto teased. I choked on my food. I gave a stern look at Naruto. "What are you talking about, Naruto?" I snapped.

"Well, you know how old people think for a really long time about life…" Naruto said. "If you want me to pay, then not another word about my age" I stubbornly said. Naruto froze. "Urk. S-Sorry!" he said. I smirked. "You've grown…But inside you're still the old Naruto I know…'

**(Naruto POV)**

Iruka sensei laid the money on the table. "We went outside the shop and I grinned, "Thanks for the meal, Iruka sensei!" I exclaimed. He smiled. "You know, I'm not your sensei anymore, right?" he pointed out. "So just call me Iruka" he said.

My eyes widened. "B-But…" I stammered. "A little uncomfortable? Why not give it a shot first?" he said. "Iruka…" I quietly said. I felt really uncomfortable not saying sensei. "sssseeennnssseeeiii" I added in slowly. He laughed aloud. "Haha…It's alright. Just remember that you don't have to call me sensei anymore" he said, patting my head.

I smiled. "But you are my sensei. You will always be, even though I'm the Hokage. The first person to believe in me…The person who taught me how to become a ninja…The person who made me believe in myself! It's you, Iruka sensei!" I stated, pointing a finger at him. His eyes widened, but slowly turned into a smile. "Heh…Thanks, Naruto" he said.

"Well, I better be going now. Bye, Iruka sensei!" I waved and started heading home. He waved back at me and headed in the opposite direction. 'That was nice…I haven't seen Iruka sensei in a long time…These walks sure are worth are worth it! I better thank Gaara someday…Oh right!"

I slapped my face physically and mentally. 'I totally forgot that I was looking for Gaara in the morning. It's too late now…I hope I get to see him tomorrow before Kakashi sensei makes me do more papers…' I headed home when I heard a rustle behind me.

I turned around and held out a kunai. "Show yourself! I will protect my village, even if it means I have to die!" I glared at the area where I heard the noise.

"Well, I see you've spotted me…" the figure came out. "You?" my eyes widened.

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, but I got to take a shower and sleep now. Took me an hour to type this. I'll write a new chappy tomorrow. Also, no Gaara I this chapter. Sorry, but I thought that Naruto should meet up with the people who helped his path to becoming Hokage! :D Guess who the mystery person is.


	6. Chapter 6

Ha…You guys…..GUESSED WRONG! Wasn't expecting that, huh?

**NO HATE COMMENT! I GET REALLY PISSED IF YOU DO**

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Naruto POV**

"Konahamaru?" I was surprised. (Yup! It's the now 14-year old Konahamaru! Oh yeah…Naruto is 18 which makes everyone else 18. Kakashi is 32. Everyone is 2 years older, ok? Forgot to tell you)

"It's me! The one and only Konahamaru!" he proudly exclaimed. "What are you doing outside, late in night?" I asked, ignoring his dumb greeting. "I've come to challenge you!" he said, giving me a glare.

"No thanks. I'm tired" I excused myself while yawning. He sweat dropped and looked pissed. "Hey! Wait a second! So you're telling me that the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf is a coward?" he pointed out. I froze.

"Excuse me? Listen here, squirt. In case you haven't noticed, it's late, ya know. So I'm going to sleep and you will too, understand? Hokage's orders" I said while I stormed over to him and flicked his forehead.

I backed away from him. He was looking at the floor , shivering. "Ha…You always were foolish, Naruto" he said. 'H-Huh?' My eyes widened. He came charging after me with a kunai. He held a kunai to my neck. "Say goodbye, Naruto" he whispered.

"You underestimate me" I said and disappeared into a log. "What? A shadow clone?" he growled. I held kunai behind his back. "Now…Who are you?" I said, yawning loudly. "Hmf…You are quick; I will admit that" he muttered and transformed.

My eyes widened in fear and shock. "Sasuke?" I murmured. "And Hokage, you underestimated me, too" he said coldly. I felt 3 sharp objects on me. Sasuke was in the left, right, and behind me. "Now let's play a little game…" he said. "Which one am I?" he stated.

'I can't fight him here…I need to guide him somewhere else…But how?' I felt a sharp object pierce my back. "D-Damn it…" I muttered. I stabbed the Sasuke that I held a kunai to, but he only disappeared. 'That's a clone…'

"Wrong, Naruto. We can keep this up all day…" all the Sasuke's said at once. 'Oh…So that's-' Another sharp object was about to stab me, but I held his hand. The other behind me tried to attack and I ran. I did a hand sign and made about 10 shadow clones. I made them attack all the Sasuke's and they all disappeared.

'I knew it. They were all clones.' I was on the roof of a building when someone's arm was about to wrap around my neck in a headlock. I dodged the arm while holding out a hand for rasengan. I looked at the figure. It was the real Sasuke.

I held my rasenagn to his face, but stopped a few inches away. 'I-I can't do it…' My rasengan died and I was frozen. "What's the matter? You still have feelings for me?" he spat. I was silent. "Well, here's reality: I hate you and I will kill you!" he snapped, while charging after me with his sword with lighting.

'Move, damn it. MOVE!' But my body refused to listen to me. 'I just became Hokage and I'm going to die here and now. I couldn't even do anything for my village. I failed as a Hokage…' I closed my eyes.

Everything was silent. 'Is this it? Am I dead?' "Wake up, Naruto!" a familiar voice said. I immediately opened my eyes. There was a wall of sand in front of me. I looked next to me and saw that Gaara was here, looking straight into my eyes.

"Gaara?" I couldn't believe my eyes. "No time to chat, Naruto. But you need to help me, so wake up!" he said in a worried tone. I nodded my head. "Right. Sorry to keep you waiting" I said. The wall of sand dissolved and Sasuke was a few feet away, glaring at the both of us.

"Don't interfere with my revenge!" he snapped and charged after us. Gaara controlled his sand so that it grabbed Sasuke's ankles. His eyes widened and was caught off guard, since one of my shadow clones were about to attack him.

Sasuke was being held upside down. "I won't kill you, Sasuke. So just leave" I said. He scoffed. I felt an evil presence behind me. "Surprised?" the voice said. "Naruto!" Gaara called out.

(I would end with a cliffhanger here, but I'm feeling generous. Your welcome :D And you guys guessed right. I just wanted to mislead you a little bit.)

'Ngh…Ow…My back…' I slowly opened my eyes, but my vision was blurry. I closed my eyes again and reopened them. I rubbed my eyes, since my vision refused to focus. When I stopped rubbing, I realized that I was in the hospital.

I tried to remember what happened. "Let's see….Sasuke tried to kill me…Gaara saved me. The last thing I remember is when he called out of my name. I tried sitting up and surprisingly it didn't hurt that much anymore.

I smiled. 'This was Kurama's power to be able to heal easily' 'Thanks, Kurama!" I said aloud. "_No problem, Naruto_" he replied. "Am I healed enough to walk?" I asked him. "_Yeah. You're fine. You should out of this place soon. I can tell you're worried about Gaara, hm?_" he guessed.

I blushed. "Aw shucks, Kurama…How'd you know?" I said in embarrassment, rubbing the back of my neck. "_I live inside of you, Naruto…_" he said in a flat tone. "H-Hey! I knew that!" I protested. "_Look, I know you like Gaara, but no need to hide it from me_" he said.

My eyes widened. "I like Gaara?" I asked him. "_Noooooo….."_ he said in a sarcastic tone. "_You only think and worry about him because you only think of him as a friend_" he finished his sentence, still being sarcastic.

I felt my face grow hotter. "I never thought of it like that…" I admitted. "_Oh, Naruto…."_ Kurama quietly said. "Oi! I get it! I like Gaara! Now stop making me even more embarrassed than I should be!" I quietly said, so no one could hear me.

'When I do think about it, I've always wanted to be near Gaara. And at times…I feel butterflies in my stomach. Kurama has a point. I do worry about Gaara. How come I never noticed it before…?' I face palmed.

"_You understand now?"_ Kurama interrupted my thoughts. I didn't reply. I went to the closet and put on my clothes. "_Naruto?"_ he questioned me. "Kurama, I need to do something…Alone. So you can sleep again" I said while changing. "_Hmf. I can guess what you're going to do, anyways_" he said.

I went out of my room to find nurses charging after me. "Hokage! You should be resting!" the nurses said in a worried tone. "But I feel fine. You know I heal easily, right?" I said, smiling. They blushed. "O-Oh right. You may continue" they said. I began walking, but then turned around.

"Yo! Do you know where Gaara is?" I called after them. "Oh…Gaara…Well…." they hesitated. I frowned. "What? What happened to him?" Waves of fear began rushing inside of me. "He's seriously injured and shouldn't get any visitors" they said quietly.

"Take me to him" I said. They did as they were told, although they hesitated for a few seconds again. Guiding me to a room, I asked them to leave. I entered the room to find Gaara's face in pain, although he was sleeping. I got a chair and sat next to him. He had gotten bandages on his left shoulder and you could see blood seeping through.

"Gaara?" I said quietly. He continued sleeping. I felt my heart break, seeing him in pain. What will happen to his village without their Kazekage? Would they be angry? I hope a war doesn't break out. But most importantly…

I stroked Gaara's cheek. As if he had known it was me, his face became relaxed, making me smile a small smile. 'Feel better, Gaara' I prayed. 'I'm not going to leave you anymore. We'll always be together; Side by side…..It's because…I love you'

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noo…It's not ending, so don't worry. Please review! :D I think it kinda sucked….


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter of this book~~~

(If you want a sequel, then review and tell me that you want one. I'll gladly do it~~~)

Sorry about the horrible spelling in the last chapter. I must've confused you guys a lot…

Fluff…A lot of fluff in this chapter.

Oh yeah. Do any of you know any good KibaXGaara fanfiction? Rated M or T, if you don't mind. Fufufufu…A one shot or a whole book is fine. I can't seem to find any good ones. It's either too short or they don't continue…As a reward, I'll make a one shot of your favorite pairing~~~Naruto characters ONLY!

**WARNING: LEMON. MATURE LANGUAGE**

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Gaara POV)**

"Ngh…" I woke up with waves of pain emitting from my shoulder. I looked around the room. "Where am I…?" I mumbled. Something heavy was on one side of the bed.

I lifted my head to take a look to find Naruto sleeping peacefully; making me blush. "Naruto?" I questioned. He still slept. "Hey, Naruto…" I said a little louder. 'How long has he been sleeping here?' I thought. "Naruto!" I called out.

He lifted his head, making my eyes widen. "What? Who's there?" he asked, still half asleep. "It's me, Naruto" I said. He rubbed his eyes and looked straight into my eyes. He smiled after a little while. "Gaara! You're awake!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah…I am…Care to tell me where I am, Naruto?" I asked him. "You're in the hospital…" Naruto suddenly changed from happiness to depression. "Sorry you got hurt just to protect me" he quietly said. He avoided eye contact with me.

"Naruto, don't worry about it. I'm glad that you're safe. I'd protect you even if it costs me my life" I said. Naruto looked at me again, frowning. "Don't say that Gaara!" he snapped. I was stunned. 'Huh? What's with the sudden change of attitude?'

"I lost you once…" he started to say, looking at the wall. "And I'm not going to lose you again. I couldn't stand if you left me because…" he stopped mid-sentence. He blushed and looked straight at me. "Well, because I love you!" he confessed.

'Naruto…Loves me?' I smiled. "And I love you, too" I said. Naruto looked surprised. "I thought you were straight…" he said. I shook my head. I sat up from the bed, using my one shoulder that wasn't injured and he rushed over to help me.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I'm not completely helpless, ya know?" I said. He smirked. "Haha…Very funny…" he played along. I placed my lips on his, enjoying every moment. I closed my eyes in happiness. 'I've wanted this for such a long time…'

(If you didn't get the joke then let me explain…*Ahem* Naruto and his mom usually say 'ya know' a lot. So Gaara stole Naruto's line. Ya get it…? No? Well too bad! Ok…That was just mean…I'm sorry!)

Naruto licked the bottom of my lip for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and he pushed his tongue in. He licked every inch inside until he was satisfied and pulled apart for air.

We looked at each other with loving eyes until Naruto came close to my ear. "Be my boyfriend?" he asked. "Of course" I replied, kissing his cheek. He smirked and was about to kiss me again until there was a knock on the door.

He quickly sat down on his chair and I lied back down on the bed, pretending to sleep. "Hi Temari! Hi Kankuro!" I heard Naruto say. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked him. "Watching over Gaara, of course!" he replied.

I opened my eyes to see that Temari and Kankuro were looking at Naruto with stern looks. "What are you doing to him?" I asked them. They turned their heads to face me. "What happened to you? Did he attack you?" Temari asked, pointing at Naruto. Kankuro said nothing, glaring at Naruto who glared right back at him.

"No, he didn't do anything to me, so calm down. Since you're my siblings, you have the right to know that we're dating" I said, announcing it like it was completely normal. They both looked stunned while Naruto smiled at me.

Temari face palmed. "The Hokage…And the Kazekage, huh? Well that's a lot to wrap your head around" she commented. He looked at Kankuro. "Do approve of this?" she almost yelled.

"…If Gaara's happy then I'm fine with it. You should be, too Temari. I mean, he is our little brother…" he said. Temari looked at me. "Are you happy?" she asked me. "Are you happy?" she asked me. I grinned at her. "Of course, Temari-chan" I said, acting cute to make her go nuts. It worked.

"ALRIGHT. THEN IF YOU'RE HAPPY THEN I ALSO APPROVE. EXCUSE ME FOR…I DON'T KNOW…MANY YEARS LATER…." she said, not having the time to process; especially me acting all cute and lovable. Kankuro chased after her and Naruto and I were alone in the room again.

He looked confused. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked me. I shrugged. "I dunno…But at least we're alone again…" I said. Naruto smirked. "You're right…Now we can continue the fun…" he said, pinning my uninjured hand to the bed.

_A year later… _(I said lemon in the description, so here's the lemon. Enjoy…)

I knocked on the door of Naruto's house. Evening was here and Naruto and I agreed to meet in his house to celebrate our anniversary. Sasuke hasn't been spotted anywhere so far, so we all are living in peace.

The door opened and Naruto's face automatically became a smile as soon as he saw me. I stepped inside and took off my sandals. As soon as the door closed, he wrapped his arms around my neck. He looked at me with loving eyes and I did the same.

"You came…" he said. "Of course I came…It's our first anniversary" I stated, which made him blush. "I love you, Gaara" he said. There wasn't much height distance between me and him, although I was an inch taller, so I kissed him roughly. He returned the kiss, but before things could get too hot, he unwrapped his arms from my neck and ran away. I was surprised.

He stopped at the door to his bedroom, gesturing for me to come. I smirked. 'So that's what he wants to do…' "I'll come, but then you're the uke, understand?" I said. "Of course, Gaara" he replied. He went inside his room and I followed him.

I dropped my gourd was soon as I was inside and pinned Naruto to the wall. He flinched at the sudden violence, but didn't say anything. "Why so quiet tonight?" I asked him, nibbling at his ear. "I'm saving my voice until you make me yell your name in pleasure" he cooed.

I licked his neck. "Well, you won't have to wait long, uke" I said. He moaned as I began sucking on the mark I had left the other night. He moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around my neck again, trying to make me come closer. "The wall is no fun. Let's go on the bed, hm?" I suggested, taking off my Kazekage robe and sat on his bed. "Sure" he agreed.

Naruto took off his headband and Hokage robe. He also took off his jacket and fish net shirt, making a little show for me. I licked my lips, wanting Naruto badly. While I was waiting, I took off my shirt and pants. Now both of us were only in our boxers.

He lied down on the bed. "Good thinking, uke" I mumbled before kissing him again. He knew I was controlling tonight, so he didn't bother fighting when we kissed. I growled. "You're making this no fun, uke. Pleasure me" I hissed. He smirked. "Well, someone's horny tonight" he commented.

He arched his back, so both our clothed erections would touch. I moaned. "!..Mmm…That's more like it" I said, pushing back. Naruto moaned loudly. "Ah…Ngh…Gaara" he whined, digging his nails into my back. I kissed him again. "You can come as much as you want, but I'm not going to stop until I get to fuck you…rough" I seductively said. Naruto looked at me with lust and love. "Mmm…You know I love it rough…" he said, still moaning.

I stop rubbing our erections together and went down to suck his nipples while rubbing the other one. "Ahh…Gaara" Naruto moaned, arching his back again. I pinned his hips down. "Now, uke. You forgot who's controlling tonight" I purred.

"Ngh…I'm sorry…Please….Just continue…" he begged. "No. I want to have fun with you today. Normally I would be fucking you by now, but tonight is special, hmmm? So I'm taking things slow…" I said. Naruto frowned, but didn't say anything.

I continued licking while I took my free hand and began rubbing his erection. Naruto moaned loudly. He dug his nails more deeper into my back. "Does it feel good, uke?" I cooed. He nodded eagerly. "Fuck yes…" he moaned.

I stopped licking and pulled off Naruto's boxers slowly, watching my every move until it was completely off. I touched up and down the base with my finger, rubbing the pre cum all over his erection. "You're already so hard. I guess you suffered a lot…Good" I said. I fingered the tip and rubbed the slit. "Fuck me, Gaara…" he moaned quietly.

"Hm? I didn't catch that. Oh well…" I shrugged and bent down. I placed his erection into my mouth and began sucking. "…!" Naruto moaned. He raked his nails on my back, making a red trail. I didn't care, although it hurt a little. I sucked the pre cum off his erection and swallowed it. I felt his erection twitch a little, so I finally deep throated it, ignoring my gag reflexes. I pulled his erection out of my mouth before Naruto came on me and on his stomach. He moaned loudly as he released.

I licked his cum off clean and kissed Naruto. Naruto pushed his tongue inside my mouth, tasting his own cum. I pulled away and he licked my saliva off clean by licking his own lips. "You naughty uke. Always so stubborn…" I commented. "So why not just fuck me already?" he asked.

"And always so impatient…" I added. I pulled off my boxers slowly, making a little show for Naruto. He spread his legs, knowing what was going to happen next. I smirked. "You're not that tight anymore, but just in case…" I muttered. I held three fingers to Naruto's mouth. He immediately took my fingers to his mouth and began sucking, licking my fingertips carefully; making every inch wet. He stopped when it was wet enough and I pulled my fingers away from his mouth, saliva following.

I bent down and licked Naruto's entrance, making it wet. Naruto clawed at the bed sheets. When I stopped licking, I placed one finger inside his entrance saying no warning. This made him gasp and moan at the same time. We fucked last night also, him as a uke, so he wasn't tight. Instead of putting my fingers in one by one, I shoved two fingers inside. "Gaara!" Naruto cried my name in pleasure.

"Just wait, uke. I'll make you scream my name in pleasure when I thrust into you" I hissed. "Make sure to do it rough" Naruto added. "Of course" I replied. I pulled my fingers out. "You know what? I'm tired of playing. Get ready to be fucked" I said before licking my fingers seductively, making Naruto want me more.

I placed his thighs on my shoulders, rubbing my erection at his entrance. "What are the magic words, Naruto?" I cooed. "Fuck…" he moaned. "Hm? Fuck? That's it?" I teased. "Fuck…Me…" he struggled to say. "I didn't catch that. What?" I asked. "Fuck me, Gaara!" he yelled. "As you wish" I hissed as I shoved my erection inside of him. He cried in pleasure.

I pulled out slowly until my erection was almost out and then went inside again, quickly. "AHH! GAARA!" Naruto yelled. After doing this a few more times with Naruto crying out my name as a result, I began thrusting regularly; hitting his sweet spot. "AHH! FUCK! FASTER, GAARA!" he cried out. I did as I was told.

'Ngh…I can't hold it any longer…' I moaned loudly as I came inside of Naruto. Naruto came a few seconds after and I stopped thrusting and pulled out slowly. I licked his cum off his stomach once again and swallowed it this time. I fell onto the bed next to Naruto out of exhaustion, sweat covering me. Naruto turned around and kissed my lips gently. I kissed back. "Happy anniversary, Gaara" he whispered. "I love you" he added. I smiled. "Happy anniversary to you too, Naruto. I love you with all my heart" I said before falling asleep with Naruto cuddled in my arms.

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was 5 whole pages. Damn….Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading till the end. Like I said, if you want a sequel, I'll make one if you review saying that you do.


	8. Author's Note-A Sequel!

Hi guys! Thanks for your support until the end for this story. Well…It didn't really end…'Cause I made a sequel! *Cheers* But it's about what happened to Sasuke and his love story.

Fireball-Fuchsia wanted the pairing SasukeXSai, so that's the pairing for the second story! It does have GaaraXNaruto, so no need to worry about reading about Sasuke in the first few chapters. Basically how Naruto's and Gaara's relationship breaks, but gets stronger. On the other hand, Sasuke finds love.

I hope you take the chance to read it. It's called Sasuke's Love Story. Oh but it will have hints of SasuNaru in the chapters.


End file.
